patapon_tootalootfandomcom-20200214-history
Gong The Hawkeye
Gong The Hawkeye, otherwise referred to as General Gong is one of the Patapon's most dreaded advesaries besides Makoton and one of their greatest allies alike. He is a Zigoton that wears a large hat adorned with horns and feathers which makes him seem abnormally tall, but in reality he is just as tall as any other Zigoton. Gong wields a large scythe Story Background Patapon As Queen Kharma's royal guardsman Gong is very dedicated to the well-being of his queen. When he learns of the false prophecy that explains that the world shall end, would the Patapons ever march again, he takes it upon himself to try and scare the round eyeball-tribe off. As the Patapons advance he even takes prisoners which he threatens to kill, should the Patapons persist. However with Maxi's guidance the Patapons foiled each of his attempts to knock them back, including the feared Ziggertank, a heavily armed war-machine piloted by two Zigoton soldiers. He even resorts to having Makoton capture Lady Meden, whom is however saved by the Patapons soon after. Eventually, Queen Kharma becomes so desperate to save the Zigotons that she would offer to sacrifice the souls of the Zigoton bloodline to the demons of the Underworld if the Patapons aren't stopped. Gong, out of dedication to his leader and the wish to save his people, faces the Patapons in a final stand, backed up by Makoton. However as Makoton begins to realize that they are losing the battle he leaves Gong for dead and flees. Patapon 2 As the Patapons begin their march on solid land rather than the island they were banished to they find themselves getting into tussles with the masked Karmen tribe. It seems that the Zigotons have followed the Patapons, as General Gong appears perched on top of one of the Karmen-made structures wearing what appears to be a mask similar to the one that the Supreme Patapon wears. He promptly throws it away however and proceeds to battle without it. Something notable is the fact that his fellow Zigotons refer to him as 'Lord Gong' at this point, but it is not addressed further. Wishing to aid the Patapons he offers to 'test' them for their skills, however during this test Gong is ambushed by the Karmens, whom slaughter most of the Zigotons he had brought with him. Gong is enraged by this, apologizes to Maxi and leaves. Gong reappears in the Sky Castle Amattera in order to rescue the Zigoton deity from the assault of the Akumapons, lead by the Dark One and Black Hoshipon, fighting by the Patapon's side and beating back the Akumapon forces. Their mission is a success and Gong thanks them for their aid. General Gong doesn't appear on-screen in Patapon 2 again, however he makes plans with Lady Meden off-screen to use the Zigotons' upgraded Ziggertank and a specially made catapult to break through a wall in the Karmens' defenses before letting the Patapons reach their home-land on their own. Patapon 3 Gong is not seen in Patapon 3 until a certain turning point in which the Almighty Maxi senses a familiar presence inside of one of the Dark Heroes, being the scythe-wielding RottenLee Ravenous. RottenLee Ravenous appears to be cunning, but easily distracted by wealth. Things he enjoys he refers to as 'rare', referring to Mecha Hoshipon as his 'Rare Item'. If it is valuable he needs it. Maxi has to duel Ravenous multiple times, each duel more fierce than the last. After Ravenous loses his final challenge placed upon the Uberhero, he is approached by him for a conversation. Ravenous attacks him at first, but reveals it to be a 'joke' before proclaiming the eerie statement that 'killing him won't return him to his original form'. Maxi asks what Ravenous' plans are, upon which he responds that he will go on on his own. Referencing the Almighty Patapon stirs a nerve in Maxi and he agrees with him. Ravenous is pleased by this response, stating that an Uberhero must know his past before venturing into the future before he departs. He is met with his returning memories, in which Gong is conversing with the Archfiend of Earnestness, whom offers him to try on the Mask of Greed that Ravenous is seen wearing. Gong refuses at first, proclaiming that he does not need power, but eventually accepts when the Archfiend assures him that he could simply take the mask off, should he not like it. However as soon as Gong places the Mask of Greed on his face his form changes and any memories of his previous self have disappeared. This reveals that Ravenous had been Gong all along, and he is seemingly ashamed of his current form. However, after he and Maxi spoke, he exchanges his previous greed for charity and sends the Zigotons blueprints of a third upgrade to their Ziggertank to aid them push further into the territory of the Archfiends. However Ravenous disappears completely after this without a mention and a lack of updates by the Zigotons suggest that he is still missing, or possibly even dead. Patapon: Toot-A-Loot Luckily it appears that Gong had regained his previous form. As he finds Lady Meden and Tenkopon they find out that Kharma had abandoned her status as Queen of the Zigotons out of shame that she had gotten so many of their kind killed, and instead bestowed her position onto Gong before she settled down on her own. Personality General Gong may look like a tall, scary and aggressive Zigoton on the outside, but on the inside he is a noble and caring man with a heavy sense for honor. His dedication to the Zigoton Kingdom is endless and along with his persistence lies a cunning mind. Gong can easily be considered a tactician, bent on protecting his people from the false prophecy until his dying breath. He does not back away from threatening to harm and kill prisoners either. However when he realizes that the Patapons are, in the sense of the prophecy, not ending the world at all he chooses to aid the Patapons and make up for his crimes towards their kind. Trivia Pending. Category:Characters Category:Zigotons